Summer paradise
by Naya5064
Summary: This is about how they meet on vacation but I changed the location to steamy Cuba. They have a fantastic time, getting to know each other. They realize that after Brittany's familiy moves to Lima, they meet again. But will it be the same?
1. Prologue

**I changed the location because I felt more exited about this one and I have so much awesome ideas installed for them. So enjoy and review! **

Chapter 1

Santana was super excited today, it's the middle of august and they were about to go on vacation. She has always loved summer vacation with her family. Actually she pretty much thought her family was pretty annoying all the time but these vacations meant only one .. The Lopez family goes there on vacation every year where they had a small house at the beach in Havana. Santana loved it! She loved everything about the island: the culture, the people, the beaches. Hell, she even likes those old-timers that crowded the streets. She was almost finished packing when her mom yelled from downstairs..

"Santana! Hurry up, the cab will be here in 5 min to drive us to the airport..if we are late, we will miss our flight!" Santana mentally checks if she has everything for her holiday plans. "I'll be right down mom.." She closes her suitcase and grabs her backpack with the stuff she needed on the plane. When she heads out her bedroom door she turned around the grab her iPod from her bed. She cursed herself for almost forgetting the most important thing she needed to get through the long flight to Cuba.

When she finally made her way downstairs, the cab was already in the driveway and all the bags were standing outside, ready to be loaded. Her dad took her suitcase and told her to get in the van because they were about to leave. Once the cab was headed to the airport, Santana took out her iPod and got comfortable in the backseat. At the airport they took their bags and got to their gate. After waiting for an hour to get on board she got a row of seats on her own. Her parents, who bought first class tickets, were in the row in front of her. After the stewardess's instructions, Santana pulled her music out once again and asked for a blanket because it was a bit chilly in the airplane. When the airplane finally started landing, Santana was exhausted by the long flight. As they made their way to the house, Santana was blown away every time she watched at the beautiful beaches and the surrounding nature.

It was late in the afternoon and the first thing the Latina wanted to do is to go for a swim at the beach. Her mom and dad didn't really agree because they hadn't had dinner yet but they let Santana go, knowing if she was hungry she would come and eat. "Ok Santana, you can go, but don't be out too late. You have to eat something and get some sleep.." They know how much she loved it here so they didn't want to ruin it. "Thanks mom! And don't worry, I'll be back in an hour.." Santana said while she was already halfway through the door, heading to the beach. She ran to the water like a little kid who went downstairs on a Christmas morning. She couldn't help but giggle when the pleasantly warm water touched her toes.

After swimming for a while she noticed the sun was about to set so she went back to the house. Her mom was still unpacking everything and her dad was watching TV but was about to fall asleep. Santana grabbed a couple sandwiches out the kitchen that her mom had prepared for her. After eating the sandwiches in the hammock next to the house, she got in the shower and then made her way to her bed. She fell asleep immediately, being exhausted after all the swimming and traveling.

**It's not much but in the next chapter Santana and Brittany meet so it will be longer. This is just a prologue, so please review, let me know your thoughts and if I should continue or not… thanks**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys so here's chapter 1. Hope you like it, please review. Your opinions do mean a lot. Thanks!**

Chapter 1: Smiling in the rain

The next day, Santana woke up with a big smile on her face knowing today would be great. Usually she wasn't much of a morning person but there was something about this place that made her jump right out of bed.

She grabbed her black bikini and some red shorts and a white tank top to wear today and rushed to the bathroom. After taking a shower and brushing her teeth, she went downstairs for a quick breakfast.

"Good morning honey!" her mom said cheerfully before pulling the young Latina in for a hug. "Did you sleep well?" Santana tried to free herself out of the tight hug that was smothering her. "Mom, please let me go! You're suffocating me.." She loved her mom but she wasn't into all of mushy stuff. "and yes I did sleep very well. You know how much I love it here." The older Latina couldn't help but grin at her grumpy daughter. She knew Santana wasn't the easiest person in the world but every time they came here, her little girl turned in a whole other person, she knew she was happy here.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Santana asked slightly irritated while frowning her eyebrows together. "Nothing.. I was just thinking about something.." her mom replied with a shrug. "Well, stop thinking and make me some damn breakfast mommy!" Santana smiled and winked at her mom so Mrs. Lopez knew she was just kidding. "Sure honey, take a seat. Breakfast is ready in 5 min." She noticed what her mom was making for breakfast and her face lit up immediately. "Blueberry pancakes? Yes! My favorite..thanks mom!" When she strolled down to the table, she heard her dad coming downstairs.

"Good morning girls" Santiago Lopez said, kissing both women on the cheek. Santana, although she didn't want anyone to know, adored her father. In her opinion, he was the most kind and respectful man on earth. He supported her with everything she did and loved her unconditionally. The best father anyone could have wished for. He's the chief of surgery back at Lima Hospital and secretly she hoped to follow his footsteps one day.

After some small talk at breakfast Santana told her parents she would go for a walk on the beach. She went back upstairs to grab her IPod and phone and then walked out the door. It was a beautiful day with a blue sky and sultry weather. She looked through the playlists on her IPod and chose the feel-good-playlist. Or actually, her Havana-playlist. When she walked on the beach, she noticed it was completely empty. Their house wasn't in a tourist area so only the Cubans lived here. Santana loved it but sometimes she went to the beaches for the tourist when she was bored. There she could laugh at people and pull pranks. Last year she hung a boy on a flag pole upside down because he was stalking her. While walking to the tourist beach, she noticed the sky began to turn a little cloudy. She hoped it wouldn't be a downpour. The beach was already crowded although it was only 11 a.m. She was a little thirsty so she went looking for a tourist stand with drinks. As she reached the stand, she saw there was only one person before her. A silly laugh came out of the blonde girl's mouth who stood with her back at Santana so she couldn't see her face. In front of the stand there was a big sunshade umbrella. The second the Latina stood under it, a shower of rain began to fall. In 5 seconds, the beach was deflated. The rain came down pouring, you couldn't see anything.

The girl that was in front of her turned around with a huge smile on her face. Santana stood there and looked closely at the blonde. The girl had the most beautiful piercing blue eyes with blonde hair in a high ponytail. She had tiny little freckles on her cheeks and shoulders but the one thing Santana really was struck by was the girls smile. It was the cutest, most adorable smile that she had ever seen. She was thunderstruck. The tall blonde girl smiled a little strange at Santana, a bit seductive maybe? The girl ran past the still stunned Latina, right into the rain. She started dancing, acting a bit crazy. In seconds, she was soaking wet but the blonde didn't seem to care. Santana stared at the weird girl in front of her, thinking she looked so beautiful in the rain. Instantly Santana had a shocked look on her face. She had a strange feeling she couldn't describe. Why was she thinking the blonde was beautiful? She wasn't into girls…she had a boyfriend. But the only thing she could think about was the blonde who was now coming right at her.

The blonde ran towards Santana who had a confused and stunned look on her face. Piercing blue eyes met the dark chocolate browns of the Latina. "Come on…it's so much fun!" the blonde said cheerfully while grabbing Santana's hand and pulled her into the rain. Santana didn't like rain, actually she hated it. She hated how the rain messed up her hair and make-up. But before she could react, her feet began to move instantly when she felt the blonde's hand holding on hers tightly. The two girls ran towards the beach, still holding hands. They were still running and acting all silly, not minding the pouring rain at all. When they almost tripped on their own feet, they screamed like little girls. Santana couldn't help but smile at the girl who was now holding on to both of her wrists, trying not to fall down. The blonde had a grin from ear to ear on her face. She liked the feeling the dark haired girl gave her. Even though she couldn't describe what it was. As they ran further they eventually tripped again because they were acting all crazy. The girls were laughing so hard they couldn't stay on their feet so they fell onto the sand. Santana fell over first so the blonde fell on top of her because of their intertwined hands. Laughing loud and hysterically they forgot everything and everyone around them.

"Stop it..I'm going to wet my pants!" Santana screamed with a chuckle. The blonde started laughing even harder , looking deep into the Latina's eyes. Suddenly, the blonde's face dropped into a sad smile.."Oops..too late! I just peed a little.." the blonde said a bit embarrassed but still locked her eyes with Santana. The cheeks of the blonde turned slightly red, while she was still laying on top of Santana. The blonde girl was beginning to get really upset, she thought the girl beneath her would push her away and run for it, but instead she sees a grin on the girl's face while her hand moves up to the blonde's face. Santana cups one of the now tomato red cheeks and caresses it gently "Don't worry, it's not that big of a deal. You're all wet anyways…" The blonde chuckles and reaches for the Latina's hand on her cheek. Santana, now realizing where it was, pulled her hand back abrupt. "I'm sorry.." the Latina whispers. "I don't mind..your hand is really soft" The blonde admits shyly. They stare into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever before the blonde girl jumped up frighten. In the distance they could hear thunder and lightning coming closer. Santana saw the fear and panic in the girl eyes when she stood up to grab her hand again. "It's okay, it's just some bad weather. Don't worry.." the Latina assures the blonde, trying to comfort her. "No you don't understand..when there is thunder, the clouds will come falling down onto our heads!" the blonde says with even more fear in her voice. "Who told you that?" Santana asked a bit confused. The blonde holds on the Santana's arm more tightly when another thunderstruck is released from the clouds. "No we have to go now or else we will die!" the blonde screams out to Santana, who is still a bit confused about the girl's reaction. Sure she didn't like bad weather either but she wasn't that afraid plus the whole clouds-falling-down-thing was ridiculous. But there was something in the eyes of the blonde that convinced her she wasn't goofing around. The blonde was truly scared of the thunder. So Santana grabbed the girl's hand, pulling her away from the beach. "Come on..I know a place where we can hide." The blonde's face lit up a little but she was still too scared to say anything so she just nodded to what the Latina said to her and let her lead the way.

Santana knew this place like her back pocket so she knew where they could hide best. After running for a bit the girls where finally at their destination. Further on the beach there were some cliffs by the coastline where there was a little cave Santana discovered a couple years back. While they entered, the blonde girl's mouth dropped to the floor, seeing the magnificent inside of the cave. "Wow..this is amazing! How did you find this place?" the blonde girl asked Santana who smiled softly saying she found it a couple years back and how she always came here if she wanted to be alone. It was her safe house since her childhood. "That's sooo cool..so you where here before? On the island I mean.."

"Yeah..my parents have a house nearby the beach since I was 6 years and we have some family here too. We come here on holiday every year." Santana says with a shrug. The Latina just couldn't stop staring into those piercing blue eyes. For a moment there was a silence, but not an awkward one. Santana felt surprisingly comfortable being inside this cave with a girl she met 30 minutes ago. Sure the blonde was a bit strange and goofy looking, but Santana didn't even bother; she just liked the girl.

The blonde girl also kept staring at the Latina before she realized their hands where still holding on to each other. She looked down to the tanned hands of the girl in front of her before she let go softly. She didn't want to let go of the Latina but she thought it may seem a bit awkward for the girl. When she faced the dark haired girl again she put up a genuine smile, speaking up again. "So..thanks for saving my life, you're my hero! My name is Brittany S. Pierce."

"Oh that was nothing..I would save a pretty girl like you everyday" Santana could just kick herself in the head right now. Why was she saying this? She felt confused and frustrated. While she was shaking her thoughts of she quickly spoke up "Uhm…anyway my name is Santana. Santana Lopez. And I'm very glad to meet you Brittany.."

The two girls just stared at each other once again, but it didn't feel awkward of weird at all. For both of them. They both felt like they know each other like forever so they just stood there and smiled. The rain wasn't pouring anymore, it was more of a drizzle now, but once more they heard the thunder causing Brittany to jump up into Santana's arms who spontaneously pulled the blonde closer trying to protect her.

"Don't worry Brittany, I've got you…"


	3. Chapter 2

After a while the storm has died down into a light drizzle before the sun came through the clouds again. Brittany still held on to Santana tightly, who now sat down on a rock, leaning against the cave wall. The Latina's arms were tightly around Brittany's waist, not wanting to let go yet. Santana caught herself sniffing at the blonde's hair. _Oh God, she smells so good..Wait why do I think that? I'm just being silly._ Hoping Brittany didn't notice anything, Santana pulled back a little to create some space between them. Brittany turned around to face the Latina with a huge smile on her face. "Look Santana, the sun is out again! Can we go to the beach now? Please?" Brittany had a pout on her lips and was begging with her eyes. Santana stared at the piercing blue eyes right in front of her when she opened her mouth to speak.. "Of course, let's go!" The blonde jumped up immediately, grabbing the Latina's hand and dragging her out the cave towards the beach where they met earlier.

The beach was still empty but soon all the sunbathers would be back. The two girls were still running around the beach, their hands still interlaced. After running for about half an hour, Santana got tired and was now dragged by the blonde who didn't seem weary at all. "Brittany, I have to stop. Please, my legs hurt.." Santana stopped right there, bending over to put her hands on her knees and breathe severely. She let her head hang down between her legs, trying to take in deep breaths to fill her lungs with oxygen again. Brittany stopped immediately and turned around towards Santana. "No San, you have to stand up straight or lie down to breath properly. Here let me help you.." The blonde stepped behind Santana and grabbed her shoulders, pulling them up gently towards her own chest, pulling the Latina's arms up behind her head. "Now, isn't that better?" Brittany asked with concern in her voice. Santana took a few deep breaths and slowly she was feeling better. "Yeah thanks Brittany, I'm better now..Uhm, can you let me go now?" Santana didn't really want to let go of her but people looking at them made her nervous. The blonde let go and let out a little sigh, unnoticed by Santana. They fell into a comfortable silence walking back to where they came from. "Hey why don't we go for a swim? " Brittany looked hopefully, wanting to be around the dark haired girl in front of her. Brown met blue again. "Sure, why not. But let's go to my place. The beach is more quiet and we can get some towels too." The blonde almost jumped up when Santana said this with a grin on her face. "Oh but Britt, no running this time.." Santana winked at the girl before leading her towards the beach house.

* * *

The house was only a 5 minute walk and the beach was empty except for one family who owned a house a couple houses further from Santana's. They stepped up to the house "Wait here B. I'm going to grab some towels. Do you have a swimsuit?" Brittany shrugged before she answered. "Oh, no. I forgot this morning.." A pout came on her lips, looking down to her feet. _She looks so adorable when she does that..Damn Lopez! Get a hold on yourself. _"Come on in, you can borrow some of mine.." The blonde ran towards Santana, pulling her into a tight hug. "Really? Aw thanks!" Santana stumbled a bit backwards before embracing the hug from her new friend. "Yeah come on."

Her parents weren't home so they went to Santana's room immediately. She opened her drawer, looking for a bikini to fit the blonde. She grabbed a green bikini top with shorts and held them out to Brittany who had jumped onto the bed and was now on her knees looking around the Latina's room. "Will these be alright?" The blonde nodded and a grin appeared on her face. " You can change in the bathroom. It's across the hall." Brittany grabbed the bikini from Santana's hand and placed a small peck on the cheek of the Latina "Thanks!" Santana was left standing in shock and confused. _What the.. This girl is weird. I know her for like 5 seconds and she is acting like I'm her best friend since kindergarten. And I'm doing exactly the same…Just weird. _

After Brittany changed her clothes they ran back out of the house towards the beach. Santana had grabbed some towels that she now spread out on the sand. Brittany didn't bother to stop and ran non-stop to the water while calling Santana over. "Come on San! The water is great!" Santana removed her tank top and shorts and ran over to the splashing blonde. When the Latina approached Brittany, she saw the blonde running towards back to her, splashing the water around. Before she could realize want the blonde was about to do, Santana fell back into the water with Brittany on top of her. When they reached the surface again, both of them couldn't stop laughing. Normally Santana wouldn't let anyone get away with something like this but the blonde made her somehow soft. She didn't care. But she was going to let the blonde pay for this by jumping on top of her, trying to get her under the water. This time Brittany was caught by surprise. When she reached the surface again she grabbed Santana by her wrists and pulling her closer. They were now face to face, inches away. The stared at each other a few moments. _She really really has soft hands. I'm wondering if.. _Santana's thoughts were abruptly disturbed by a exited scream that came out of the blonde's mouth before she was under the surface again. They went on like this for 2 hours. Running away, grabbing each other, pulling one another in the water. When they got tired they went back to their towels on the beach for some tanning.

Santana almost nodded off before she got shaken up by a bubbly blonde who was now screaming in her ear. "Saaaaaaaaan! Wake up! I'm hungry!" The Latina sighed while burying her face in her arm. "Eat later, now sleep" Santana was still very tired from the long flight so she couldn't really speak in full sentences. Brittany let out a chuckle and started nudging on Santana's arm, trying to get her up. "Come on San, I'm really hungry and it's also really late.." Santana tilted her head a bit up looking around and saw the sun was already very low. She looked at her watch and saw it was already 7.26 pm. Immediately she jumped up still looking around a bit confused, remembering where she was and who the blonde next to her was. "Uhm..Brittany I think I have to go now. I should go home for dinner" Santana softly smiled but was actually sad that she had to leave the blonde. Brittany immediately had a sad look on her face and her eyes were tearing up. "Oh ok San..I guess I see you later then. Bye" the blonde said before turning around slowly to walk back to her hotel. Santana hated the way she felt right now. Upset that the girl she just met was about to leave and she didn't know if she would ever see her again. "Britt wait!" _Oh my God..I'm already giving her nicknames. _  
"Do you have to go? Or can we have dinner together? I mean if you want to.."_ Lopez what are you doing? _The blonde turned back around and skipped back to the Latina. "No not really, I mean my parents don't mind." She says with a shrug. Santana stared back at the blonde who was waiting for a question. . _Ugh screw this. I like her. _"Alright then, we can have dinner together. Hold on a second, I'm gonna ask my parents if it's ok to go into town." Santana winked at Brittany who now had a smile across her mouth.

"Ok let's go Britt!" Santana's parents agreed that she could go into town but she had the be home before midnight. Brittany jumped back up from the sand the minute she saw the Latina walking towards her with a big grin on her face and her eyes lit with excitement. "Where are we going?" the blonde asked a bit confused. "Into town, grabbing some dinner. I know this great place to eat" They walked side by side in the atmospheric streets, slipping through the crowd of people. Santana noticed the blonde had difficulty keeping up because she looked around the town in a gaze so she grabbed her hand pulling her closer, trying not to lose her in the crowd. "This way B."

* * *

After walking about 10 min. they reached their destination. They stopped in front of a little restaurant with an old man behind the bar. As they stepped inside the man's eyes got wide when he recognized the Latina. "Dios mio, Santana, es usted?" Santana winked and smiled to the man genuinely before giving him a big hug. "Si Enrico, soy yo" They rambled on for a while in Spanish before Santana turned to face Brittany. "Enrico, este es mi amiga Brittany." The man smiled politely to the blonde who looked a bit shy, because she didn't understand a word of what Santana was saying but she liked it. "Brittany, this is Enrico. He's an old friend of my dad and he owns this place. You won't find place with better food." Brittany suddenly remembered she was hungry and nodded her head firmly. "Alright then, lets order something to eat!" Santana turned back to Enrico, who was pointing to the table on the right where the girls could sit. "Britt, do you like chicken?" the blonde nodded, still not being able to speak. "Enrico, puedo obtener Arroz con Polo para el dos de nosotros? Y por favor, un poco de agua?"The man nodded and then turned to walk to the back and yell something into the kitchen. The girls took their seats at the tables. Brittany, still a bit confused and shy. Santana noticed the blonde was a bit off. "What's wrong Britt? Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" Brittany turned her head so she was looking right into the Latina's big brown eyes and instantly a grin appeared on her face. "Oh nothing San. I'm just impressed. You know, you speaking Spanish and knowing your way in a big city like this.." Santana chuckled and shrugged. "I come here every year, remember? And I still have some family here. My roots are right here. My abuela was born and raised here until she was 17 and she and her boyfriend, now my grandfather, brothers and sister moved to America when their parents died. My dad…" Santana was interrupted by Enrico who was bringing their food, placing it in between the girls. "Muchas gracias!"  
"Dig in Britt, it's really good!" Both girls grabbed their forks at the same time and started eating. Brittany took a few bites from the plate, tasting everything. The chicken, the rice.. It was all so delicious. "God San, this is fantastic! I could eat this everyday" Santana couldn't help but smile at the blonde. She was satisfied that she like the food. "I know B. it's my favorite. So, you are here with your family?" Santana was interested in the blonde's life. Where did she live, how was her family, does she have a pet,… She wanted to know everything about the blonde. "Uhm, yeah me and my family stay at the Hilton." Brittany was a bit hesitant, looking down to the table. Santana felt the blonde was getting tensed. "I hope it was okay for them to take you to dinner? They aren't going to be mad, are they?" Brittany looked back up staring at Santana's eyes who was trying to read the blonde's expression but she couldn't . "No not at all..San, I have to tell you something about my family.."

**I know this chapter is kinda of lame and took my forever to write. Hope you still like it though. I have some really cool stuff planned for them!**


End file.
